


capacity

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spelunking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Skyfire has left the Autobots to find solace studying unexplored planets. Several Decepticons follow him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set post S2 but pre-movie, making some assumptions about why Skyfire vanished from the show. As per usual there's my warning about headcanons galore, so whatever doesn't fit into G1 is probably my idea!
> 
> The working title for this fic was "stick an entire seeker up skyfire's valve".

"Starscream?" Skyfire asks, squinting at the blurry outline of the seeker hovering near him. There shouldn't _be_ seekers out here on this planet, and for a moment he wonders if the thick smog in this planet's atmosphere has addled his sensors.

"Nah, I'm way cuter than him," says the seeker, and Skyfire can hear the cheeky grin in the voice as his memory files snap into place. He'd only heard the seeker speak a few times, back on Earth, but - 

"Skywarp?"

The seeker flies a little closer, and the fog parts, revealing black and purple wings and the grin he heard.

"Got it in - whoa!" Hands come up as Skyfire holds his weapon up, a trained reaction from his time on Earth, however brief it was. "I didn't come here to fight! ... Even if you are still wearing that ugly logo."

Skywarp's hands stay up, but his gaze flicks down to the Autobrand and back up to his face - his wings are still marked with the Decepticon's vile brand, Skyfire notes.

His aim doesn't waver, even if he's not sure he could hit Skywarp at this range.

"Why are you here?" Skyfire asks, hoping - for what, he doesn't know. He can pretend to defend himself, but his only real strengths in a fight are his thick armored plating and speed when he's in the air. If Skywarp came with reinforcements - as he surely did, seekers aren't equipped for long flights in space - then he may be dead soon.

"Likely the same reason you are," Skywarp says, wings flicking. "You know, exploring. Staring at weird things and finding out if they can be turned into energon. Megatron's still mad about the Autobots blowing up our last solar converter, so...here I am!"

Skyfire believes that - yet - "Did you follow me?" - as why else would they be here on this specific planet?

"Maybe?" Skywarp says. "You're not very fun to follow, so Astrotrain got bored and left a few times."

Astrotrain. Skyfire isn't familiar with that name, but it confirms his suspicion that Skywarp came here in a space-worthy mech.

"Anyways," Skywarp goes on. "Can you put that down? I'm not going to fight you, and Astrotrain's off in orbit, so - "

"I don't trust you."

"Because I'm a Decepticon, because I flew with Starscream, or - ooh, it's because of Starscream!"

Skyfire scowls, wings flicking down. "I don't want to talk about him."

"He's an aft," Skywarp says, putting a finger on the end of Skyfire's blaster. "We'd all slag him if we could, but he _is_ good at what he does."

"I don't want to talk about him," Skyfire repeats, and Skywarp nods, nudging his blaster down. For some reason...he allows it. The seeker's field seems honest, and while he can't trust a Decepticon - won't trust a Decepticon ever again - for the moment, weakness wins out.

Here is a friendly voice, a flippant attitude so similar yet lacking the barbs Starscream guarded himself with. Here is a familiarly shaped frame, with wing language he understands.

It's enough for his blaster to slip into his subspace.

Skywarp grins at him.

"That's better! Hey, want to race to the next mountain?"

"No," Skyfire says, and Skywarp reluctantly returns to optic-level with him, still hovering. After a moment he sighs and drops down to the ground, forcing Skyfire to shift his stance so he can see him.

"What are you even doing here if you're not looking for energy?"

"Studying this planet's geological formations, taking samples, and when possible studying the organic lifeforms here. There's nothing sentient here, but with another million years they could evolve into something like the humans on Earth," Skyfire says, surprised when Skywarp seems to follow along. Several of the Autobots he'd ferried around on Earth had tuned him out whenever he spoke of studying the variety of life, there. One had warned him off of taking too many samples.

"So do you need help finding samples or something?"

"No, thank you," Skyfire says politely. "In all honesty I'd like to be left alone."

"Your field's really lonely," Skywarp points out, and Skyfire gusts out a loud vent.

He fires his thrusters, pushing himself up into the sky - it's a slow process, slow enough for Skywarp to jump up and flit around him, wary of his wings as they fold out from his back. For some reason Skywarp doesn't ask him questions, just watching and following as he lifts out of the fog, into the slightly more bearable sky as he transforms to fly, not yet lifting out of the planet's atmosphere.

Skywarp joins him, transforming into that still-odd Earth-based altmode, rolling in the air to settle on his wing, as Starscream did eons ago.

It hurts to remember, and Skyfire pushes ahead, firing his thrusters to attempt to lose the seeker, racing him through the clouds and the faint haze that covers this planet.

Here in the sky - Starscream was always more nimble than he was, able to pull off acrobatic stunts in the air he never could have attempted in his bulky frame - but if there was any area where he could beat Starscream, it was speed. Given enough time to accelerate he could cross universes and leave Starscream far behind.

Here - Skywarp falls further and further back, and Skyfire feels a thrill as he escapes another shadow from his past - 

And in the blink of an optic Skywarp appears in front of him. _Directly_ in front of him, and he's forced into a quick dive to dodge him, shouting something lost in the roar of his engines.

Skywarp follows him down all the way to the planet's surface where he transforms, shaken by the near-collision - when Skywarp comes near and transforms he reaches out and snatches him out of the sky, glaring at him.

"What were you _thinking?"_

If it were Starscream - he'd meet sarcasm, teasing, 'aw, you actually care about me - what an idiot!' - and his wings flare up and out in a threat display, as he refuses to meet that kind of assault here and now, far from Cybertron or Earth.

"Sorry?" Skywarp says instead, and Skyfire blinks a few times. The helm is as dark as Starscream's, but the face is different, painted white and the optics - while crimson - aren't narrowed into calculating slits. Instead he looks and feels genuinely contrite, something - "I wanted to keep talking, so I had to stop you," Skywarp says. "And Astrotrain would freak out if you left the planet!"

"What do you want from me?" Skyfire asks, finally, bewildered.

"If you're not up for talking, how about a frag?"

Skyfire stares, vocalizer resetting. He should say no and leave, returning to Earth in a race to escape Decepticon pursuit. He'll be lucky to survive.

He doesn't want to talk to this seeker, either, even if his field does claim he's lonely.

"...Yes," Skyfire says, and Skywarp's wings flutter in excitement.

"Great! I want your valve," Skywarp says, as demanding as Starscream - but without that hard edge. Skyfire looks him over, standing in a fog on bare rock. There are alien molecules working through his vents, and at least one threatening Decepticon possibly in orbit - but Skywarp wants his valve.

Alright.

He opens his panel, then hesitates.

"Are you going to use your glossae, or hands, or - ?" Skywarp's spike won't fit - it will, but he won't notice it, and he isn't selfless enough to want to interface without overloading.

"You'll see," Skywarp winks at him, and slips out of his grip, dropping down to the ground and reaching out to touch his valve, rubbing his outer node with nimble fingers, making Skyfire's sensors come alive - 

And oh, this is actually happening. Skyfire offlines his optics for a moment, adjusting his stance - 

"Hey, can you lie back? This'll be easier if I don't have to climb," Skywarp says, and Skyfire twists so he can stare down at Skywarp.

"...Yes?" He decides - well, why not. He carefully lies back on the ground, thankful for the fog - there won't be any record of this from any other Decepticons - and Skywarp immediately licks his outer node, then pushes his hands into his valve.

"Oh!" Skyfire says, shuddering as Skywarp explores his capacity for size, pushing the walls of his valve apart, testing what's sized for other shuttles.

"I think I can fit," Skywarp says. "Hey, what's your comm channel? Y'know, if anything goes wrong?"

"...Nothing is going to go wrong," Skyfire says, but he understands, carefully pinging Skywarp.

::Perfect,:: Skywarp says, and he pushes his helm into Skyfire's valve. Then his arms follow, pushing more of his valve open as he - somehow - jumps up, pedes scrabbling on his thighs as his wings plaster themselves to his back, grazing the walls of Skyfire's valve as he pushes most of his frame inside.

Skyfire can only lie still, optics wide as sensations rip through his frame, his charge spiking as nimble hands flit around his valve, as Skywarp twists and turns within him, exploring how deep he can go - 

He hears a whine and realizes it's him, that he's lost complete focus as he nears overload, hips lifting - Skywarp pings him, field - his entire EM field is within him, as if he were in his altmode and carrying him as a passenger, but it's nothing like that because he can _feel_ Skywarp's wings pressing against the sensitive mesh of his valve as he squirms.

His field feels like laughter, and then he realizes he can feel Skywarp's spike, and the motion of his hand as he jerks himself off.

That tips him over into a shout as he overloads, arching up - and Skywarp's still in there, firing over-sensitized sensors as he keeps working his spike, and his wings keep pushing out, pushing into the mesh - 

Skywarp overloads, and it's enough to push Skyfire into a second, weaker overload that leaves him dazed - 

Skywarp's field is bubbling over with happiness and lust, and Skyfire can only pant helplessly as Skywarp wriggles out of him, hooking a pede on the edge of his valve and levering himself out.

He doesn't have the focus to push himself up, but Skywarp climbs up onto him, perching on his chest, covered in fluids and grinning happily.

The nearest washracks - are far, far away.

Skyfire makes a weak noise, and doesn't protest as Skywarp perches on his chest - knees on his Autobrand - to bend all the way down to plant a quick little kiss on his lips.


End file.
